This invention relates generally to a gastrostomy feeding device and specifically, to a novel and improved gastrostomy feeding device for deploying an internal bolster into a patient's stomach where a constraining member that encases the internal bolster takes the form of either a dissolvable capsule that is deployed using a ripcord or a sacrificial tape wrapping.
There are many medical applications in which a device or substance must be contained or constrained prior to placement in the body. Methods commonly used to insert non-balloon type entral feeding devices result in excessive patient discomfort.
It is known that devices are available for supplying food and/or medication to a patient within the stomach. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,433 discloses such a gastrostomy feeding device that is inserted through a stoma and into the patient's stomach. The '433 device is secured in place by an inflatable balloon or mushroom tip within the stomach, and by an adjustable ring on the abdominal wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,855, which is included herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a gastrostomy device having a tubular portion, first and second fingers, a rod member and a suture member. The rod member and suture member cooperate to releasably retain the fingers in an installation configuration for insertion through a patient's stomach. Following insertion, the rod member and suture member release the fingers to permit the fingers to move to a deployed configuration. In the installation configuration, the fingers are generally in line with an axis of the tubular portion while, in the deployed configuration, the fingers are generally transverse to the tubular portion axis.
It is also known that emplacement of a gastrostomy tube is simplified by compressing the enlarged end into a capsule or binding of a material that dissolves in the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,873 discloses a gastrostomy tube packaged for insertion using a gelatin capsule technique. The head is compressed and wrapped or bound in a soluble suture thread or other web or thread made of a material which is soluble in the stomach.
Certain medical devices called stents are well known and have a variety of forms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,457 discloses a stent which is maintained in a collapsed condition by a dissolvable material. When the stent is placed in a vessel and bounded by a vessel wall, the material changes from a solid to a liquid to permit the stent to expand into the vessel wall.
Although it is common in the art to use the medical devices described above, the present invention improves upon them by providing a technique wherein a dissolvable member and a ripcord are combined onto a gastrostomy feeding device. The ease and comfort of the patient improves greatly using the present invention and the ripcord gives the caregiver an immediate and positive indication that the internal bolster has been released into the patient's body unlike the prior art devices.